


The Price Men Pay

by MBlair



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Missing Scenes, THANKS A LOT NORRIBETH DISCORD, and Disney for making (and deleting) such heartbreaking scenes from At World's End, definitely not just a oneshot, have to write more now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: All those who loved Elizabeth Swann paid a price for her. For her love, her safety, her life.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann & Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Price Men Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is happening... Be prepared for all the angst. 
> 
> Multiple chapters possible for each of the three characters involved. It's going to be angsty. It's going to be sad. 
> 
> So...enjoy? Comment?

The first to love Elizabeth had been the first to leave her. Perhaps it should have been expected, it was the usual way of things, the generation before giving way to the one after, but there was not one moment where she ever imagined living without her father so soon. She found the letter long after she had discovered he had died, sailing toward the beyond on a small boat with a single lantern lighting the way, once she had discovered just how far all who had loved her were willing to go for her. Upon her return to Shipwreck Cove, when all she had known in her life had fallen apart, she found the carefully folded and sealed parchment slipped into the fold of her dress. It had been secured with as much care as it had been written and she hoped, even if she would never know for sure, that the person who left it for her cared and loved her as much as the one who had written it. 

* * * 

The sun shone through the windows of the captain’s quarters he had been secured in, given the appearance of freedom but caught behind the bars of a cage. This captivity was worth what he received in return, a chance for Elizabeth to be free. A chance to escape the hangman’s noose and live even just a day longer. 

July 28, 1729 

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I fear by the time you receive this letter, if you ever do, I will have left this world. Or perhaps you will have left it before me. The thought of the latter occurring leaves my heart in tatters, thinking of you out on the open sea, alone and without protection. For you, my dear daughter, are the only thing in the world worth protecting and keeping safe and warm._

_There is much I wish I could say to you in the time I have left, memories and lessons to share to enrich your life and leave you with the hope of a brighter future, but I can only think of memories of you. In the quiet moments I allow myself to think of you, I imagine you wild and free, as you always dreamed and hoped of being. A woman of your own, and your mother in more than just in name. It is a comfort to know her spirit still lives in you._

A shuffling of feet could be heard outside, two quiet voices. Sighing, Weatherby turned back to the letter, wishing he had more time to wish Elizabeth what he knew would be a final goodbye.

  
  


_I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you again in a better world. Adieu, my dearest child, my darling daughter._

_Ever Yours_

_W. S._

  
  


Soon the letter was sealed and secured in a desk drawer, atop two others contained similarly, some of the few personal belongings that remained in the now sparse office, yet another reminder that his time as Governor of Port Royal, as well as his _life,_ was quickly coming to an end. It seemed inevitable, looking back at the events and decisions made over the past year, though he couldn’t bring himself to regret any of them. Every one of them was to protect or see to the happiness of a much-loved child, even if they were not of his own blood. He hoped, in what would likely be his final day on this earth, that somehow all of them would find their way safely home. 

Standing as the door opened, Weatherby Swann, now former Governor of Port Royal and captive of the East India Trading Company, faced his final fate. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
